icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-12 QMJHL Season
The 2011–12 QMJHL season is the 43rd season of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). The regular season, which consists of seventeen teams playing 68 games each, began in September 2011 and ended in March 2012. This season is Blainville-Boisbriand Armada's first season in the league, as the team relocated to Boisbriand from Verdun where they played as the Montreal Junior Hockey Club from 2008 to 2011. Regular season Division standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime losses ; SL - Shootout losses ; GF = Goals for ; GA = Goals against; Pts = Points '''x' - team has clinched playoff spot y''' - team is division leader '''z - team has clinched division e''' - team is eliminated from playoff contention Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Total ice time; W = Wins; L = Losses ; GA = Goals against; SO = Total shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average 2012 President's Cup playoffs First round (1) Saint John Sea Dogs vs. (16) Cape Breton Screaming Eagles (2) Shawinigan Cataractes vs. (15) Rouyn-Noranda Huskies (3) Blainville-Boisbriand Armada vs. (14) Gatineau Olympiques (4) Victoriaville Tigres vs. (13) Baie-Comeau Drakkar (5) Quebec Remparts vs. (12) Drummondville Voltigeurs (6) Halifax Mooseheads vs. (11) Moncton Wildcats (7) Rimouski Océanic vs. (10) Val-d'Or Foreurs (8) Chicoutimi Saguenéens vs. (9) Acadie–Bathurst Titan Quarter-finals (1) Saint John Sea Dogs vs. (13) Baie-Comeau Drakkar (2) Shawinigan Cataractes vs. (8) Chicoutimi Saguenéens (3) Blainville-Boisbriand Armada vs. (7) Rimouski Océanic (5) Quebec Remparts vs. (6) Halifax Mooseheads Semi-finals (1) Saint John Sea Dogs vs. (8) Chicoutimi Saguenéens (6) Halifax Mooseheads vs. (7) Rimouski Océanic QMJHL Championship (1) Saint John Sea Dogs vs. (7) Rimouski Océanic Playoff scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes Playoff leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; Mins = Minutes Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; GA = Goals Allowed; SO = Shutouts; SV& = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Memorial Cup Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup: *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions: Saint John Sea Dogs *Luc Robitaille Trophy - Team that scored the most goals: Victoriaville Tigres *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA: Shawinigan Cataractes ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player: Yanni Gourde, Victoriaville Tigres *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer: Yanni Gourde, Victoriaville Tigres *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP: *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Top Goaltender: Mathieu Corbeil-Theriault, Saint John Sea Dogs *Guy Carbonneau Trophy - Best Defensive Forward: Frederick Roy, Quebec Remparts *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year: Jerome Gauthier-Leduc, Rimouski Océanic *Kevin Lowe Trophy - Best Defensive Defenceman: Morgan Ellis, Shawinigan Cataractes *Mike Bossy Trophy - Top Prospect: Mikhail Grigorenko, Quebec Remparts *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year: Mikhail Grigorenko, Quebec Remparts *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year: Mikhail Grigorenko, Quebec Remparts *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year: Zachary Fucale, Halifax Mooseheads *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player: Zach O'Brien, Acadie–Bathurst Titan *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year: *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player: Jonathan Brunelle, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year: Jonathan Huberdeau, Saint John Sea Dogs ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year: Jean-Francois Houle, Blainville-Boisbriand Armada *Maurice Filion Trophy - General Manager of the Year: Joel Bouchard, Blainville-Boisbriand Armada *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year: *Jean Sawyer Trophy - Marketing Director of the Year: Team Photos 11-12ABTit.jpg|Acadie-Bathurst Titan 11-12BCDra.jpg|Baie-Comeau Drakkar 11-12GatOly.jpg|Gatineau Olympiques 11-12MonWil.jpg|Moncton Wildcats 11-12PEIRoc.jpg|P.E.I. Rocket 11-12SJSeaDogs.jpg|Saint John Sea Dogs 11-12ShaCat.jpg|Shawinigan Cataractes See also * 2012 Memorial Cup * List of QMJHL seasons * 2011–12 OHL season * 2011–12 WHL season References External links * Official QMJHL website * Official CHL website * Official website of the Subway Super Series }} Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons Category:2012 in hockey